Mamá ¿Si yo amo a Sakura-chan, por qué no hemos tenido un hijo?
by anita.garridocartes
Summary: Una pequeña duda carcomía al menor de los Uchihas ¿Como podría tener un hijo con el amor de su vida si tan solo tenía 5 años? Capítulo 2, Muchas Gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

Mamá si yo amo a sakura-chan ¿Por qué no hemos tenido un hijo?

-el pequeño sasuke uchiha lo carcomía la duda ¿Por qué si el amaba a sakura, no habían tenido un hijo?, claro al tener solo 5 añitos se había dado cuenta que amaba a su amiga, y bueno ella también, pero si su mama le dijo que cuando dos personas se amaban tenían un hijo, porque ellos no

Flash Back

Se encontraban jugando a la mama y el papa, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos hijos de los magnates del negocio Jiraiya Haruno y Fugaku Uchiha, eran mejores amigos desde que tenían recuerdos, ya que las dos esposas se juntaban a tomar te y comentar sus novelas románticas, mientras dejaban a sus hijos jugando en el patio.

La pequeña sakura, que destacaba por ser curiosa y retacada a su tan corta edad, quería saber que sentía tener un hijo, pues a su papa siempre le había escuchado decir que era difícil tener uno, así que hablando con su amigo le pregunto

Neee, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo se tiene un hijo?—pregunto la joven con una adorable sonrisa

¿Por que me preguntas eso a mi?—dijo el pequeño con un sonrojo en la cara por la pregunta de su amiga

¿Y a quien mas se lo preguntaría?, tu eres mayor que yo así que deberías saber—dijo la joven con un puchero

Pues no lo se sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a mamá? Ella debe saber si después de todo me tuvo a mi y a mi hermano—razono el menor de los uchihas

Ahhh si tía mikoto y Oka-chan deben saber, ven vamos a preguntarles—dijo para luego comenzar a tirar de su joven amigo

Recorrieron los pasillos de la mansión buscando a sus madres, hasta que la encontraron en la sala con una estufa leyendo libros

Madre, madre —gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, provocando un susto en las señoras

¿Qué les pasa niños?—dijeron al mismo tiempo las señoras con una sonrisa

¿Cómo se tiene a un hijo?—dijeron ambos niños dejando a sus madres heladas

¿Por qué quieren saber eso pequeños?—dijeron como pudieron ambas mujeres

Bueno, por que queremos tener un hijo—informaron los niños con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Las madres sonrieron enternecidas ante la declaración de sus hijos—bueno niños cuando 2 personas se aman tienen un hijo—respondieron las señoras

Los pequeños traviesos sonrieron a la respuesta de sus madres y decidieron salir a jugar de nuevo.

Fin flash back

Y ahora el pequeño Sasuke tenia la duda que por que el y Sakura-chan no habían tenido un hijo si ellos se amaban, así que decidió ir a preguntarle a su madre

Neee Oka-san, si yo amo a Sakura-chan y ella me ama a mi ¿Por qué no hemos tenido un hijo?—pregunto el pequeño

Bueno hijo, por que tienes que poner una semillita que solo puedes poner cuando eres grande—explico la madre con un sonrojo y uno sonrisa tierna

Ahhh, entonces cuando sea grande, ¿podré casarme con Sakura-chan y tener muchos hijitos?

Si hijo, con la mujer que ames de verdad—respondió la pelinegra

Bueno, mama iré a la casa de Sakura y se lo explicare—dijo el azabache con un sonrisa

Bueno, pero ten cuidado ¿si?

Si Oka-san

Luego el pequeño fue a la casa de su amiga y se lo explico, ella sonrío y asintió sin entender mucho, pero cuando fuera grande lo entendería.

12 años después

Neee Sakurita, ¿todavía quieres tener un hijo?—pregunto sensualmente un azabache

Si Sasuke-kun—respondió la joven con aire inocente, pues no había cambiado mucho desde que era pequeña

Bueno ven—y el joven la tiro hacia el—vamos a poner la semillita—dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia

La joven solo se sonrojo y atino a tratar de correr, pero después de todo era Sasuke uchiha y pocas se podían negar hacia el.

**FIN!**


	2. Mamá, creo que puse la semillita :c

Mama, Creo que puse la semillita

_**De esta no salgo vivo, lo mas posible es que los haruno me asesinen, ah como se me ocurrió—pensaba Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke-kun—decía una pelirosa con lagrimas— ¿Cómo se lo diremos?, nuestros padres nos mataran**_

_**Tranquila Sakura—dijo el azabache mientras la abrazaba**_

_**Y en ese momento le vinieron los recuerdos de lo que sucedió hace dos meses. **_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Neee Sakurita, ¿todavía quieres tener un hijo?—pregunto sensualmente un azabache**_

_**Si Sasuke-kun—respondió la joven con aire inocente, pues no había cambiado mucho desde que era pequeña**_

_**Bueno ven—y el joven la tiro hacia el—vamos a poner la semillita—dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia **_

_**Y luego de eso tomo a la joven y la llevo hacia los vestidores de su preparatoria.**_

_**Sakura tu eres mía, desde pequeña destinada hacia mi, sabes cuanto me dolió verte tomada de la mano de sasori—dijo con rabia el joven**_

_**Y que alegas, si después tú y Pain nii-chan lo dejaron todo golpeado y con hematomas, el pobre hasta se cambio de colegio—dijo con pena la joven**_

_**¿Y dime te beso?—pregunto con furia el azabache.**_

_**Si Sasuke, sasori fue mi primer beso—dijo divertida la joven.**_

_**Cuando Sasuke escucho eso se enojo mas, camino –con Sakura en brazos- hasta la ducha y la acorralo en la pared, el joven tomo de la mejilla a Sakura, y le dio un salvaje beso, mordiendo fuertemente el labio inferior para que esta abriera la boca, mientras adentraba su lengua.**_

_**Sakura se separo, sin aire en su sistema, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, Sasuke le estaba dando unos feroces -y sin tacto- besos en el cuello**_

_**Sasuke-kun, SUELTAME—decía nerviosa la joven**_

_**¿Por que?—dijo—Si te esta gustando**_

_**Luego comenzó a bajar por la línea de sus pechos, besándolos ahora tiernamente, mientras le quitaba la polera a la pelirosa, la cual trataba de resistirse de alguna manera para no ser llevada al borde de la lujuria que sentía en ese momento pero cayo y comenzó a corresponder los besos del azabache.**_

_**Incitado el joven comenzó a deslizar sobre los hombros la blusa de la preparatoria de Sakura, dejando a la vista un sostén de encaje, que oprimía los –no tan pequeños- pechos de la joven.**_

_**La joven, tímidamente trato de cubrirlos con sus manos, lo que fue imposible ya que el azabache predijo su acción, tomo las manos de lo joven y se las alzo hacia la cabeza.**_

_**Este lentamente comenzó a esparcir besos por todo el cuerpo, pasando lentamente por los pechos de Sakura, la cual arqueaba la espalda, y mordía sus labios para evitar los gemidos.**_

_**Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia su boca, con sus dientes estiro lentamente el labio de Sakura y le dijo—no te calles, que me encanta escucharte gemir—a esto la joven solo atino a sonrojarse y dejar de morderse el labio.**_

_**El azabache soltó las manos de la joven, mientras desataba su falda, la que callo enseguida al suelo dejando ver unas bragas a conjunto con el sostén, Sakura encontraba injusto que solo ella estuviera desnuda, así que tímidamente comenzó a desnudar al azabache, comenzando por la polera para seguir por sus pantalones, dejándolo solo en boxer, en el cual se marcaba su clara erección.**_

_**La joven pelirosa, se puso roja como un tomate, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera arrogantemente, al saber que la joven no había estado con nadie más y nunca lo haría.**_

_**Así que lentamente la acostó en el suelo de las duchas, desabrocho el incomodo sostén, mientras comenzaba a masturbar a la joven con sus dedos.**_

_**Cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente preparada, la penetro lentamente, la joven soltó un chillido cuando llego a lo profundo de ella rompiendo su himen, llevándose su virginidad.**_

_**Sasuke, secando las lagrimas de la joven le dijo que estuviera tranquila y cuando Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas, este comenzó a envestirla lentamente.**_

_**Pasando el tiempo, las caricias se volvieron más salvajes al igual que las estocadas del azabache, llegando a correrse 3 veces dentro de ella.**_

_**Cuando salio de su interior dijo—eres mía Sakura, y he puesto la semillita—dijo con una semi-sonrisa de broma**_

_**La pelirosa no entendió, pero prefirió no preguntar por que se encontraba muy cansada.**_

_**-fin flash back-**_

_**Ahora se encontraban en esta situación, por que al haber sido de improviso no llevaba un condón, así que ahora tendría que hablar con los uchihas y los haruno en una cena que el había convocado hoy.**_

_**¿Estas lista Sakura?—dijo con nerviosismo el joven—nuestros padres han llegado.**_

_**Sasuke malas noticias—dijo con nervio la joven—Itachi-kun y Pain Nii-chan vienen entrando**_

_**¿Qué?, HAY NO NO, QUE TU HERMANO ME VA A MATAR—dijo con miedo tintineante en su voz—TU LO HAS VISTO FURIOSO**_

_**Pues Claro, que casi matan a sasori-kun—dijo con nerviosismo la joven—HAY NO NO QUIERO SER MADRE SOLTARE—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la joven**_

_**Ya Tranquila, mejor bajemos y hagámoslo rápido—dijo dudoso el joven, pero con una pequeña seguridad el joven**_

_**La joven pareja, bajo encontrándose con Itachi, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, además de Tsunade, Jiraija y Pain Haruno.**_

_**Sasuke, ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos aquí?—hablo con voz clara la matriarca del clan Uchiha.**_

_**Bueno Oka-san, He puesto la semillita como me has dicho de pequeño—dijo con voz susurrante el joven.**_

_**¿a que te refier…?—y comenzó a recordar mikoto**_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Neee Oka-san, si yo amo a Sakura-chan y ella me ama a mi ¿Por qué no hemos tenido un hijo?—pregunto el pequeño **_

_**Bueno hijo, por que tienes que poner una semillita que solo puedes poner cuando eres grande—explico la madre con un sonrojo y uno sonrisa tierna**_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_**¿SAKURA ESTA EMBARAZADA?—dijo gritando la pelinegra**_

_**¿QUÉ?—dijeron esta vez todos los presentes en la sala**_

_**Bueno verán—comenzó a decir el azabache, pero no puedo ni terminar cuando las auras de maldad de Itachi, **__**Pain**__**, Fugaku y Jiraija comenzaron a crecer **_

_**¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA UCHIHA?—grito primero el peliblanco mientras le asentaba un golpe en la cabeza.**_

_**ESTO ES POR NO ESPERARTE Y DEJAR EMBARAZADA A MI NUERA ANTES—dijo esta vez su padre Fugaku Uchiha**_

_**ESTO ES POR QUE SAKURA-CHAN AL MENOS TENIA QUE TENER 25 PARA SU PRIMER HIJO—dijo itachi asentando una patada en su trasero.**_

_**ESTO ES POR PROPASARTE CON MI HERMANITA UCHIHA—dijo **__**Pain**__** haruno, mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Sasuke en su estomago.**_

_**-30 Minutos Después-**_

_**Podemos ver a un azabache tirado en el suelo inconciente lleno de hematomas y con un Chichón en la cabeza, a su lado Sakura tomaba un té con su Suegra y su madre.**_

_**Bueno hay que comenzar a planear la boda—dijeron ambas.**_

_**Y Sakura, callo inconciente con Sasuke a su lado….**_

_**FIN….!**_


End file.
